Supportive Friend
by neveragain79
Summary: Jimmy is caught wearing something unusual to work.


I think I got the idea for this fic from lcficmbs, it was first line challenge, I may have changed it though, anyway, enjoy. :)

**

**Supportive Friend**

**

"Jimmy are you wearing a bra?!" Lois couldn't help but stare at her young friend. It had been a typical morning at the Daily Planet until ten seventeen A.M.. when Jimmy Olsen had entered the newsroom rather unusually dressed.

"Ah, yeah, this dress wouldn't sit right without...well, you know...a chest..." Jimmy said sheepishly a blush coming over his face.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Clark tried to hide a smile after exchanging amused glances with his wife.

"It's all Ralph's fault!" Jimmy pulled his long black wig off and threw it to the ground dramatically.

"This should be good." Lois smirked.

Jimmy took a deep breath and smoothed out the wrinkles on his slinky black evening gown. "Ralph got a tip from a source that another drag queen down at the Purple Fairy night club was going to get kidnapped last night."

"So you and he dressed up as queens to try and catch the kidnappers?" Clark guessed.

"Well yeah...it was his idea though!" Jimmy said defensively. "And it didn't seem so ridiculous last night." He added glumly. "Of course that was after I had four beers." He added.

"So...did you have any luck?"

"I got hit on a few times, but that's totally not my scene, you know? I like my babes with real chick parts, you know what I am saying, CK?" Jimmy winked and nudged his friend.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I think Clark meant did you catch the kidnappers?"

Jimmy shook his head, his fake eye lashes flying from his face. "Total bust." He sighed. He glanced down at himself. "All this for nothing!"

"Better luck next time." Clark patted his friend on the back.

Jimmy nodded. "I gotta go see Perry" He walked away stumbling several times in his high heels.

"Never thought I'd see Jimmy in a dress again." Clark said to Lois as she sat down behind her desk.

"Me neither, the only thing funnier would be seeing Ralph....." Lois paused and scanned the newsroom.

"What?" Clark prompted.

"Wonder where Ralph is?" Lois said, she spotted Jimmy limping towards Perry's office. "Hey Jimmy! What happened to Ralph?"

"He got arrested for indecent exposure down at the Purple Fairy, I need to get bail money from Perry." Jimmy turned back towards Perry's office, paused, then turned back towards Lois and Clark.

"Uh, Lois? By the way...." Jimmy reached his hands down the front of his dress pulling out two large wads of tissues, then reached behind his back, twisting and grunting for several moments, then pulled out the black lace bra he had been wearing, he limped over to Lois' desk. "I borrowed this from your locker." He held out the lacy garment.

"This is mine?!" Lois jumped up from her seat snatching the bra from Jimmy.

"Uh, yeah." Jimmy said rather timidly He glanced quickly at Clark who was standing behind Lois a surprised yet amused look on his face. "I meant nothing by it CK, I swear! I just needed...."

"Some support?" Clark supplied.

"Uh, yeah, support, exactly." Jimmy nodded. He glanced down at Lois again, she looked ready to scream with rage. "Gotta go." He said quickly. He once again made his way to Perry's office only to stop and pause again. He removed the heels he was wearing and quietly walked the short distance back to Lois desk, and set the shoes in front of her. "I needed some shoes..."

"Jimmy!"

"Lois, whatever your going to say just trust me, when I say this..." He gestured to his outfit. "...is punishment enough."

"Just please tell me you are not wearing anything else of mine under that dress."

Before Jimmy could formulate a response a loud bang resonated throughout the newsroom and Perry stood outside his office, his hands on his hips, his face red. "Jimmmmmy!!" Perry held up the black wig Jimmy had been wearing.

"Yeah, Chef?" Jimmy visibly gulped.

"Is this my Priscilla Presley wig?!"

"Oh man, Jimmy you didn't?" Clark's eyes widened in horror.

"Perry's going to kill you!" Lois added almost sounding sympathetic her own anger forgotten.

Jimmy slowly edged away from Lois and Clark his eyes fixed on Perry who looked like a large cat stalking his prey, getting ready to pounce.

"I um...think I need a sick day...hold the elevator!"

The end


End file.
